battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Battlefield Wiki:Requests for Adminship/Archive1
Archived Requests for adminship Result: Successful Bureaucrat action: Upgraded }} ::I accept the nomination. SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 01:30, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Section 2 Please answer the following questions honestly and as fully as you can in the space provided. This section should only be completed by the nominee. 1) Why do you think you should be made an admin and how would you use the extra responsibilities and tools? :A: Well, seeing as I'm a regular user, I make plenty of edits and own multiple Battlefield games and I think I make responsible choices, I think I'd be a good admin. I'd use my new 'powers' for the good of the wiki, but, naturally, making a consensus with the other admins and /or community. 2) How often do you visit and how often do you edit? Do you anticipate your activity levels changing in the immediate future? When you visit, what do you typically do (eg. edit, read, check the forums/blogs, check recent changes, upload images)? :A: I visit the wiki daily and make sure that any new edits are done well and I do my own fair share of edits daily. I do not see my activities with the wiki changing soon. I check a bit of everything, but essentially articles. 3) Which pages do you mainly edit (eg. Articles, Forums, Blogs, Templates, Talks, Images, User)? If you were made an admin, would this change? :A:I mainly edit articles, but I frequent blogs and forums occasionally. I often talk with other users. I would not see this change if I were to become admin, but I would take more time to check things out with users. Section 3 The following is for an admin to add (don't worry, they are all 0 until updated): As of April 25, 2010 *Total edits: 1170 ::Of which 633 are to mainspace articles (54.1%) *Total uploads: 48 ::Of which 2''' have been deleted ::And '''unknown are currently in a category deemed unsatisfactory *Total blocks: 0''' ::Totalling a block time of '''0 hours *Active since: February 10, 2010 Voting Vote below using *'''Support - Reason - ~~~~''' or *'''Oppose - Reason - ~~~~'. You may also question the candidate using ':Question? - ~~~~'. You may also comment or respond using '::Comment - ~~~~''' *'Support -' Has been around for a long time and been very helpful to the wiki. DEathgod65 OMGWTFBBQ! 03:44, April 25, 2010 (UTC) *'Support' - Per PGB and Deathgod. [[User:Doc.Richtofen|''Doc.]] [[User_talk:Doc.Richtofen|Richtofen]] 08:42, April 25, 2010 (UTC) *'Support'''- As nominator. Also guys, plase make a template for your signature, adds a lot of text. *'Support' - I did think of you a few weeks ago when I was upgrading, I wasn't quite convinced then, but I am now. And, btw PGB, I prefer my signature plain and ordinary. Otherwise people tend to go over the top, which really, really annoys me. Plus, PGB, yours doesn't give a time or date, so please use ~~~~ instead - Bondpedia (Talk) 14:33, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Results After 7 days, an admin will close the discussion, file the results below, and move the discussion to the archive Result: Successful Bureaucrat action: Upgraded }} As of now, my RfA has been stopped (for now) due to increasing pressures because of exams and coursework. HeatedPeteTalk 20:57, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Results After 7 days, an admin will close the discussion, file the results below, and move the discussion to the archive Result: Unsuccessful - Nominator withdrew Bureaucrat action: - }} Oppose - I'd have to agree. Nothing personal, but maybe wait a month or two, when you've been here longer and got a bigger edit count. As for impersonating an admin, I can't say as I'm bothered - Bondpedia (Talk) 20:22, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Oppose - Yeah, the 44 total edits, and only 34% of it mainspace, and the fact that you've only been here for about a week locks my vote to oppose. SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 20:29, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Oppose - I agree. 44 edits isn't enough. But, in light of your opening statement, we should create a 'Vandal Patrol' of non-admins that find vandals and give them warnings. -- HeatedPeteTalk 08:32, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Oppose - No way, this is a small wiki but 44 edits is not good enough Deathgod65 Death from above 08:37, May 27, 2010 (UTC) ::Comment - 'Shouldn't someone wrap this up and move it to the archive, cos it's over a week now! -- HeatedPeteTalk 07:56, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Results After 7 days, an admin will close the discussion, file the results below, and move the discussion to the archive ''Result: '''Unsuccessful Bureaucrat action: - }} I would only ever use my powers for the good of the wiki (unless my sister manages to hack my computer again) and if I believe that any of my actions are not for the good of the wiki, I would seek to reverse it ASAP, or seek advice from other admins/beureucrats. (excuse my spelling, i'm worse than Bondpedia!) 2) How often do you visit and how often do you edit? Do you anticipate your activity levels changing in the immediate future? When you visit, what do you typically do (eg. edit, read, check the forums/blogs, check recent changes, upload images)? :A: I visit the wiki every day, in the mornings before school, after school and in the evenings. I edit almost daily, mostly to mainspace articles but also to blogs and my userpages, adding to the community spirit that makes wikis great. I predict that my activity would increase as an admin, and that my editing trend wouldn't change on the whole, but I would also check the blogs for any flame wars and problems that could arise. I would also start taking looks at files, finding any images uploaded without the neccessary copyrighting and licensing. 3) Which pages do you mainly edit (eg. Articles, Forums, Blogs, Templates, Talks, Images, User)? If you were made an admin, would this change? :A:I maily edit mainspace articles, but I also take a look at blogs and edit my Userpages. I also edit templates sometimes, and have created the wiki's userbox template. On the whole, this wouldn't change as an admin,but I would start to check files and older articles more, using what I have at my disposal to add to the wiki. Section 3 The following is for an admin to add (don't worry, they are all 0 until updated): As of January 1, 2010 *Total edits: 512 ::Of which 276 are to mainspace articles (53.91%) *Total uploads: 13 ::Of which 6''' have been deleted ::And '''3 are currently in a category deemed unsatisfactory *Total blocks: 0''' ::Totalling a block time of '''0 hours *Active since: January 1, 2010 Voting Vote below using *'''Support - Reason - ~~~~''' or *'''Oppose - Reason - ~~~~'. You may also question the candidate using ':Question? - ~~~~'. You may also comment or respond using '::Comment - ~~~~''' :Comment - '''Just to say, I asked for the deleted uploads to be deleted, as they were meant to be for my signature, but wouldn't show up once added. HeatedPeteTalk 13:08, May 28, 2010 (UTC) *Overall, '''support. You seem a dedicated, responsible user. At the last RfA, your edit count was the major factor, but I think that along with improving that, you've become an asset to the team. But be aware, I did my GCSE's last year and my year 12 AS's this year, so I know it can be tough, and getting tougher, to edit and revise, work etc. What everyone else says is up to them, but I think you'd be a valued admin - Bondpedia (Talk) 13:26, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Support - Dedicated user, is very hard working on the wiki. honestly, Heatedpete has been more hardworking than i have been lately, busy with stuff and all that. And even though he was rejected from the admin post the last time (I wasn't active at the time), he persevered and has done many things for the wiki, the Vandal Patrol is a good example. - Deathgod65 Death from above 14:31, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Support - Per Death and Bond. [[User:Doc.Richtofen|''Doc.]] [[User_talk:Doc.Richtofen|Richtofen]] 14:46, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Comment - Good start to the bank holiday! HeatedPeteTalk 15:05, May 28, 2010 (UTC) '''Support' - You've definitely proven yourself since last time, with good efforts in mainspace and highly commendable actions towards the community. You've been an immense help to the wiki, therefore I support 100%. SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 20:46, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Support - He's the founder of the Vandal Patrol, and I know that with more power given to him, he will use it responsibly, and will improve this wiki. CruzDude 22:05, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Support - Now that you've shown yourself, I beleive you should be sysoped. Told you I'd support you once I saw more. 404 Error [[User talk:Sactage|'File Not Found']] 22:07, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Comment - Isn't it time we wrapped this up? HeatedPeteTalk 12:57, June 4, 2010 (UTC) :Yep - ''Bondpedia (Talk) ( )'' 13:20, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Results After 7 days, an admin will close the discussion, file the results below, and move the discussion to the archive Result: Successful Bureaucrat action: Upgraded }}